


Distraction Date

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena isn't at all surprised when Kara arrives at her office in the middle of a busy afternoon to drag her out from behind her desk. Though, she does wish Kara hadn't dragged her out into the rain.





	Distraction Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Why are we outside?"
> 
> I am once again behind! I apologise, but there's been a lot of stuff happening this week and because I was sick over the weekend/earlier this week I got behind on my studying and I needed to catch up before my tutorial tomorrow. That said, I really enjoyed writing this little one, it felt sweet and happy. :)

“So,” Lena hummed slowly, “as it is currently chucking it down… Why are we outside?”

“Because,” Kara replied as she twined her hand around Lena’s hand to tangle their fingers together, “you needed to get away from your desk for a couple of hours, and I really want ice cream.”

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the smile that threatened to overtake her entire face at Kara’s childlike delight. “When don’t you want ice cream darling?” Lena asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“When I’m eating potstickers.” Kara grinned as she swung Lena’s hand back and forth as they walked.

“Ah, of course, how could I be so silly.” Lena shifted closer to Kara to huddle further underneath the umbrella the blonde-haired woman held aloft. “I’m guessing Jess messaged you about my meeting then.”

“She may have mentioned something about stubborn misogynistic board members and how they’re doggedly attempting to restart some of Lex’s plans.” Kara frowned. “I know why you can’t just fire them, but I could punt them into the sun if you wanted me to.”

“As much as I do want you to,” Lena chuckled, “I can’t have Supergirl fighting all my battles for me darling. You already fight quite a lot of them as it is, and while the board members are annoying that is all that they are.” 

Kara huffed in a mixture of annoyance and sadness. “Fine.” The blonde-haired woman pouted. “But, the offer is there.”

“Thank you.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tighter as she turned her head to press a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Now, how much ice cream are we getting?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed a soft pink while a dazzlingly bright smile burst onto her lips at the soft press of Lena’s lips to her cheek. “Well… I was thinking at least four scoops for me…”


End file.
